


A necessary price

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Young Will Graham has come to the dread sorcerer Hannibal to rescue his village from starvation. A price has to be paid.





	A necessary price

Will Graham was a young man in a state of despair. His fiancée Molly had died from an accident, and the crops were failing as his tiny village prepared for the long dark time of winter.  
“Seek out the dread sorcerer Hannibal,” said the mayor, Jack Crawford. “He can help us.”  
“At what cost?” asked lady Alana.  
“Never mind the cost,” said Jack. “Go find him in his dread lands, where winds speak of despair and cruelty handed down for generations.”  
Will trembled, but took his trusted canine companion, Winston with him.

*  
Will and Winston travelled to the sorcerer’s lands where the birds were made of metal and the rivers cried blood. He found the sorcerer’s icy castle, and asked to be let in by his aide, lady Bedelia. “He will ache for you,” she said icily.  
Will had no idea what that meant. Where he lived, men did not ache for him, or at least they never spoke of it. Though young Matthew had often given him longing looks.  
“Who are you?” asked the sorcerer, all haughty cheekbones and fabulous attire.  
“I am Will of the small village Wolf Trap, this is my dog, Winston. I greet you oh mighty sorcerer and seek your help on a most urgent matter.”  
“What is the matter of which you speak, fair young man?”  
Will blushed and said: “Our crops are failing and we will starve and die.”  
“I could help you. For a price.”  
“What is the price?”  
“They almost never ask the price first, you are wise as well as fair.”  
“Tell me the price.”  
“You life for me to do as I please with.”  
“You have it.”  
“Your village will live and thrive for many generations because of your sacrifice.”  
“Good. Take my life then,”Will said and sighed sadly.  
“I will. It is mine now, and you shall stay with me forever.”  
“I thought you would kill me?”  
“No. That would be tragic waste.”  
Will was silent and confused. Winston barked.  
“Your dog will stay with you too,” Hannibal said.  
“Good.”  
“Come here,” said Hannibal and Will approached him carefully.  
Hannibal took him in his arms, and kissed the confused man.  
“Men do not do such things where I live..” he said even as he sighed with pleasure.  
“You are not there now.”  
“Oh good,” Will said. The sorcerer soon took full possession of the young man.  
Bedelia’s words echoed in his head. Yes, Hannibal ached for him, and he couldn’t be happier. The black sky held no more terrors he couldn't brave.


End file.
